


Possesed

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “I’ve never seen that side of you.”





	Possesed

Your boyfriend was the sweetest, gentlest, and sometimes most naive and spacey person you’d ever met. The one thing he wasn’t however was cruel and second most, despite all that’d he’d been through, perfectly aware of everything he did. Damaged, definitely, but he wasn’t due for crazed episodes or blackouts where only you, Russel, or sometimes Noodle could remember what had been happening and what he’d been doing and never himself.

So when he’d started acting, well, different you’d brushed it off as him testing his newfound freedom from Murdoc. If his happiness made him a little bit cockier and full himself than he’d been before, you’d gladly take that personality change but it was more than that.

There were episodes and, at first, only Russel had seen them. Moments when it’d seemed like 2D had been fighting with himself for his own life, seeming like if he didn’t injure himself than he wouldn’t be free from whatever state he’d been trapped in. Russel had talked to you and Noodle about it and when Noodle noticed him staring in trancelike states whispering words quietly to himself in a language she couldn’t seem to recognize she had tackled him to the ground and taken off the headphones, knocking him out in the process and when he came to he’d looked confused and worried about why everyone was standing over him.

The law of averages said that it was bound to happen to you, his acting weird, especially since you spent the most time around him. He wasn’t what you’d call clingy but you two were practically joined at the hip. You were always somehow touching and it was quite pleasant.

He’d been having nightmares lately and when you’d woken up to being bombarded with him kicking your legs you’d shaken him awake and kissed his face gently, telling him that it was okay and it was only a dream before falling back asleep.

The next time you were woken up by something entirely different and it sent shivers down your spine. You’d pulled the covers around you, feeling around in the darkness to see that your boyfriend was gone from underneath the covers.

“2D?” You’d asked, quietly feeling an eerie energy in the air.

All you got in response was a tall figure respond with what you would have sworn was dark laughter before your door slipped open and ignoring all self preservation, you chased after whoever it was. Your boyfriend, you told yourself, that was the only logical explanation for who could have opened your door and nothing else. You’d probably imagined the laughter or it’d come from outside.

You were right about something at least, it was your boyfriend. You watched as 2D took the stairs, staring ahead intensely like there was someone there and it creeped you out a bit. You never thought 2D was a sleepwalker but at least that was a normal explanation for this abnormal world you were living in and right now, you wanted everything to be normal. For the first time in your life, all that you wanted was for the most boring and mundane life you could think of if it meant not having your boyfriend act like he was in some sort of trance.

You watched as he went to the top level of the house and opened the door, to turn around, eyes wide open and white with a blood curdling grin slowly spreading across his face, hand wrapped in a kind of vice around his own neck, before he muttered something in a gruff voice after turning around.

You watched as he walked to the balcony and as soon as you saw his leg lift up slightly and his balance lean towards the space between the ground and where he know stood, you threw yourself at him. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist as you used all of your strength to pull him towards you and into you, falling onto your back but not daring to let go, tears streaming from your eyes. A mixture of shock and realization at what could have happened if you hadn’t reacted so quickly etched into your face, wrapping your legs around his body as well, crossing your ankles so that there was even more confirmation that he couldn’t get up and try to do that again.

You shakily managed to say something after a while, lucky your boyfriend was so light but you’d still had the air knocked out of you and had a grown man on top of you. It wasn’t exactly a recipe for easy breathing on your part.

“Stu?” You said and you could hear the quivering in your voice.

“Y-yeah?” He responded finally.

“If I let go, promise you won’t try to throw yourself off the ledge again?” You asked quietly.

“I don’t know if I can, I didn’ exactly try an’ do tha before. It just, kinda, happened. Like when you’re in a dream and you can’ do anything to stop yourself. I wasn’ in control?” He said, sounded more and more confused as he spoke.

“Roll with me then, that way I’m on top of you and I can actually breathe,” You say.

“I didn’ even fink you couldn’t, yea, lemme,” He said and you felt him pull you with him so that you were on top of him.

“Thanks,” You said, allowing yourself to catch your breath in brief silence before pushing yourself up.

You kept a hold of his hand the entire time and helped him up and as soon as he was next to you, you wrapped your arms around him so that you were close, the pressure in your throat reminding you of what had happened.

“I’ve never seen that side of you,” You tell him, once you’re both back in the living room, hands clasped together like if you let go, he’ll be up there once again.

“It was real scary, I’m glad you were there or I think I might’ve ended up,” He doesn’t finish his sentence but you know what he was going to say.

“I’m never going to let that happen,” You promise him, plans already forming in your head to figure out this mess and keep him safe from whatever was going on inside of his own mind and body that he couldn’t control anymore than he could help breathing.


End file.
